Coming Into Darkness
by Perpetual Thoughts and Meaning
Summary: Finished! DMHG. An AU. He's goth, but she's a goodie-goodie. Or is Hermione? Like it's said, once you turn to the darkness you can never go back. Will she take the chance? Can Draco persuade her?
1. Deceiving Fate

****

A/n: _Ha. I have no ideas, so I'm writing a Draco/Hermione AU. Isn't that something? My fucking pencil's breaking and I have to copy this later, but I can barely read it! _

DM+HG foreva

****

______________________________________________

Coming into Darkness

Prologue- _Deceiving Fate_

The new kid at Richard Hardy Memorial High School was called Draco Malfoy, whom was a full-fledged-Gothic-hard-ass. It was in his blood, he said, but Hermione Granger, the best-looking girl in school, loathed him and disdained him whenever she caught him watching her, which had happened over seventy times in one day. 

Hermione would have to admit, his platinum hair slicked-back looked sexy. Especially with the outfit, he wore that day she snapped at him for staring at her. He wore a black A.F.I. jacket over silver cargos; his sapphire eyes drawing her in she almost forgot why she had been cross.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She spat, and he grabbed the bottom of her chair and scooted it towards him. "Get away from me! I'll call for Ms. Stephenson!" She whispered and she looked helplessly over at the sleeping teacher.

"We're in the 10th grade. Shouldn't we set aside the anti-Goth shit?" He ran a hand up her thigh and she shivered, and he pulled her seat closer to where she could feel his breath on her earlobe. "We failed for three years straight. At 18-"

"Goths are all anti-social retards. Get that hand away from me." She stood up, but he caught her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"What are you going to do about it, Granger?" He murmured and she rolled her eyes at him. He traced her lips and smirked at her before leaning and switched his finger with his lips…

__________________________________

"AAH!" Hermione glared over at her friend Ron before rubbing her head. _I can't believe I dreamed about Malfoy… _She thought and shook her head, and Ron eyed her strangely.

"We need to get to school. It's 6:30, and you usually are ready at 4:00, Hermione." Ron arched an eyebrow at the exhausted look on her face.

"Oh shut up… Go and wake up Harry. Or is he _already _up?" He nodded and Hermione crawled out of her bed and Ron left the room.

For a year now, Hermione and her best friends had shared an apartment, each having their own rooms. Hermione kept having dreams about Draco Malfoy, who it seemed, hated her, but was always her partner in their eight classes together, and there was some truth in her dream. Only she caught Draco _glaring _at her, not _staring _at her, as she wanted him to. She was the one with the goddamned infatuation, not him. 

"Damn you, Malfoy." She muttered before walking to the open door to her bathroom, and welcomed herself to the wonderful blades of her razor across her wrist, the blood spilling into the sink. She smiled vaguely, put band-aids over the cuts, and put on her watch over the band-aids.

She striped herself and put on deodorant and perfume. Dressing in white cargos, red Nikes, a loose yellow shirt that had in bold red, 'I go bloody' she pulled over a red hoodie over the shirt so she would get in trouble, and put on dozens of bracelets and a few rings and applied beige eye shadow and cherry lip gloss. She brushed her curly locks before putting it up into a high ponytail. She smirked at herself and painted her fingernails a dazzling red. Now she was all set, after applying some concealer on her bruises.

"Hermione, you alright in there?" Her bespectacled, dark-haired friend Harry called to her. She looked into the mirror and saw him packing their stuff. Smiling wryly, she nodded.

"Coming, Harry!" She mouthed and walked out of the bathroom.

________________________________________

****

5 min bell/Science: 8:20=9:30 

Draco Malfoy leaned against his black Cadillac, dressed in all black; his beautiful sapphire eyes and platinum hair the only thing making him stand out. He was tracing the red flames he had painted on his car, a bitter look in his eyes. His dark-haired pregnant sister was blaring their own band, which didn't surprise him much, mouthing the words.

"Break now, don't stop the feeling… Burn now, stop all the numbness…" Draco muttered under his breath. He was waiting until the five-minute bell rang deliberately, because of one reason. Hermione fuckin' Granger. Granger, the anti-Gothic. She would have been an excellent Goth, but she had to hate black… He rolled his eyes before taking a deep breath and nearly choked on his cousin's cigarette smoke.

"Blaise, stop that shit. I'll smell like smoke and bloody get a present from Grandmother." He shuddered and Blaise immediately put his cigarette out. The 'present' was his Grandmother picking out an anti-Goth for him to make fall in love with him and go out with him for five years. He didn't want that again. He was relieved when the bell rang and he ran across the school grounds and entered through the backdoor, sprinting towards the Science door and entered right before the bell rang, and smirked victoriously. 

"Look what the cat dragged in…" Draco looked over to Hermione and caught her staring at him, arched an eyebrow, and walked over and sat down in his seat next to her. "I see you haven't decided to wear any bit of white yet. At _all_…" She let her eyes wander across what Draco was wearing, and didn't notice the smirk Draco was giving her.

__

Granger, why does it seem that you hate us Goths so much? What's your deal with the colour black? We never have done anything to you… He looked over to Hermione and poked her hard on her shoulder. He wasn't prepared when she slapped him right across his face, his perfect skin now branded with the red handprint.

"Granger," He drawled arrogantly, "keep those conformist hands to yourself… I wanted to ask you; very _politely-" _he poked the mark on his face and scowled. "-But you seem to have got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning…"

"I don't normally talk to the people who don't like me." Her answer made him wince, and Hermione noticed. "I hate the colour black and platinum. It's unnatural. Now, what do you want?"

"A new car, girlfriend, to change a certain girl into a rebel… That's it." He looked over at Hermione and she scowled back at him.

"Get Pansy Parkinson. I hear she has a _huge_ crush on you." She sneered at the nauseated look on his face.

"She's a pug-faced _fool_. Look, I need paper and a pencil. Think you can manage that?" Draco pointed at her paper and at one of her spare pencils, feeling Hermione's piercing glare.

Their annoying teacher had entered the classroom and Draco and Hermione glared at another, ignoring her entirely. She had black, greasy hair, which went down to her waist, and everybody hated her.

"Today we're doing the review. All you have to do is copy what I write, or you'll fail." She sneered at Hermione and Draco, the smart kids, and scowled at Neville, the failing kid in class.

"I'm smart enough without this sodding review shit…" Draco muttered under his breath, and Hermione felt herself silently agree.

"Practice makes perfect…" Hermione murmured and Draco looked apprehensively over at her, an eyebrow arched.

"Reviewing is bluntly reading what shit you've already learned. There's no point with it." He mouthed, and she scowled even more, though she couldn't help agree with him in her mind.

----------------------------------------------------

**__**

SS: 9:35=10:45

Hermione waved goodbye Harry and Ron and headed towards her seat, a bit disappointed in herself. She had finished her Social Studies homework the day before, but her partner hadn't. She wasn't about to help him with his problems at all.

Draco rolled his eyes and hurriedly wrote the answer to his last question right before Mrs. Church had entered the room. Mrs. Church was a slightly plump blonde whom everyone liked. The reason of that was that she rarely gave homework that you had to do out of class. Hermione loved all her classes, and Social Studies were running a close race between Language Arts. Draco hated all of his classes, Social Studies being the least to look forward to.

"Today, class, we'll be doing basketball review…" 'Basketball review' was actually Church asking questions about what they had studies then, even if they got it wrong, they could go and shoot with a tennis ball to a trash can about 8 yards away; the other side of the room. Draco was always either on Hermione's team, or Hermione on Draco's. Hermione was never with her friends, which depressed her a bit.

"Let's go, Granger…" Hermione glanced over at Draco before rolling her eyes at him and followed him to their row of desks. Hermione looked over at her friends, oblivious to the hard look Draco was giving her.

"I wish I didn't have to always be near you…" She muttered, but Draco still heard her. He scowled and grabbed her wrist and pushed her into a nearby desk. She just looked up at him, her chocolate hues wide with shock, anger, and confusion.

"I don't like being near you either," Draco spat and Hermione held her breath, her heart pounding when he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "but opposites attract. Different kinds of people help another the best. Good can be changed, but when you're bad, you can never go back. Don't you forget it, Hermione." He let go of her wrist and sat in the desk in front of her, and Hermione shivered because of the closeness. _He called me Hermione… _She shivered even more.

"Blood's better than slaughter…" Hermione took out her pencil and poked it lightly into her arm, just enough to cause a trickle of blood to slide. What she didn't know was that Draco had been watching her and he was pressing the tip of his pen hard into his skin.

"You shouldn't do it, you know…" He whispered to her while she just stared blankly ahead. "Leave it to me… Let me relieve it from you… You're fucking perfect… To us… No one's really that way… Show your real self to me… Soon. I bet you will…" He turned around in his desk and faced her, meeting her chocolate hues and smirked lightly. _You'll be in the palm of my hand… Without Gran telling me to seduce you… Near you just makes me want to die… But you know what? I'd love to see you cry, Hermione. Cry for me. Scream for me… I'll make you a Goth in no time… _

"I'm not that weak, Malfoy. I can take care of myself. My past is too deep for you to handle… I don't rely on people… I rely on myself." She stared stubbornly into his eyes while Mrs. Church called on Patil to answer a question. They didn't cheer when the ball went into the trash can, caught up in the other's eyes.

"I'll make you be." 

--------------------------------------------------------------

****

LA: 10:50-11:30

"I love this class! I love reading, I love every part of it!" Hermione entered the classroom and rushed to her seat, waiting for the teacher to come in. She was about to burst when her partner came in instead.

She realized then that Draco had been following her, and her insides squirmed.

Draco had walked inside only after her, and was now scowling at the excited look on his partner's face. He hated Language Arts and he had requested every time to be her partner since he had came to RHMS that it was known all around the grounds that no one else could be her partner besides him. Besides, he was only with her because he felt like there was the will in her that could make her a good Goth. He felt like he needed to change her and make her be on his side, the side of anti-conformity, and, also, to make exceptional grades like her own. He caught her staring at him, strode towards her, and took his seat.

"Today, we're doing a quiz on adjectives, _big _adjectives, not like the daft ones, Mr. May. Ms. Capps will hand out your quizzes. We're doing the first part together, since it's the easiest." Stephenson looked pointedly at Matthew May, who sent her back a dark look from hell.

"Ever think, or wonder if black truly was your colour, Hermione?" He sneered at the hesitant look in her eyes.

"Malfoy, I don't want to be in your gang, a Goth, or anywhere near you. So, civilly, shut the hell up so I can pay attention to Ms. Stephenson!" It was ironically like her dream, which irritated Hermione. She was glad when Ms. Stephenson told them they couldn't be in the same group that day and fell into pure bliss.

---------------------------------

****

Lunch _11:40-12:40_

"And this is why I'm on a diet." Hermione said to Ron and Harry, whom were eating their pizzas like maniacs.

"It's good, Hermione. You should try it." Ron said through mouthfuls and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather keep the figure I have, thank you, Ronald Weasley." She took a bite into her apple and Harry found himself staring into space.

"Y'know, I think our enemy has a crush on you, Hermione." Ron said thickly, and Hermione looked over at him. "I mean, it's quite obvious, don't you reckon? I mean, he's always your partner and whenever he sees you he follows you around like a bloody watchdog. Doesn't that scare you, Hermione?" 

"Well, I don't find it comforting, to say the least. He keeps on trying to persuade me to turn Goth. Could you imagine me Goth?" She shook her head and Harry nodded.

"Actually, 'Mione, I sort of can. When you first came here you were all black wearing. Do you remember?" He blew upwards to send the bangs away from his face. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Yes, I was Ms. I-don't-give-a-bloody-hell… I was always slitting my wrists and glaring at you two. It's hard to believe we were enemies back then." She laughed quietly and Ron nodded.

-----------------------------------------

__

Reading 12:45-11:56

Draco entered the room, Hermione right behind him, pressing the tip of her nail file hard into her wrist. She knew very well that Mrs. Brooks wouldn't be in the room until five minutes after the bell rang, and she took advantage of that. Everything was all right until Draco _had _to glance at her and his eyes met up with the blade, his eyes widening with shock. He swallowed and turned around to face her.

"Hermione fucking Granger… Doing suicide… Idiotic… Childish…" He ripped the nail file harshly out of her grip and looked deep into her chestnut eyes for answers. 

"I'm only going to be a writer. There are tons. Why would anyone care about Mrs. Perfect? They all want her dead."

Draco knew from there he had gone too far. He grabbed Hermione's shoulders and roughly pushed her into the wall. She was so shocked she dropped her nail file and Draco brushed his lips gracefully against hers before pulling away and grabbing the nail file, leaving her in his wake, eyes wide with confusion, cheeks redder than a cherry.

______________________________

__

I'm only twelve, and I still write like shit… Please review and be truthful. I need to know if I should continue this. The rating is for the next chapters I'm planning, because there are some oral people out there. There will be deaths and extreme angst. Also, what's the secret about Hermione's past? Is the plot interesting enough?

Disclaimer: 

I'm just a girl

Stuck in her own wild world

Of owning the best series ever dreamed or fantasized about

It's all becoming inside out, so don't believe anyone here at Fanfiction.net saying they own this stuff…


	2. Do Evil in Return

****

A/n: _Yo! Sup, reviewers? I'm so glad people read my things! I HAVE SUPPORTERS! Holy shit, man… Getting this clear to ya'll zombies who only read the stories and go to find others, the bold font's the reviewer's comment and the italicised font is my response. Nine reviews! This is way more than I could have ever asked! Thank you! I love you guys! Please keep it up! This is the edited version, if you're curious… _

lizzy-malfoy87: **hehe kool wait! ur twelve? dude u must be really mature for ur age do continue asap and umm just advide hermione in white and red uhh well thats kinda weird i like it but on her i thought she was more into red and blue u kno well whateveer im just a punk so whatever i wear black and yea im not used to looking at a grl wearing white and red lol anyhooies i like the chappie so do continue asap and nice work and ur writing dosent suck**

__

Yah, I'm twelve. I took this IQ test a while back that said my IQ was close to 140, but I don't think it was entirely accurate. You're the nicest reviewer that I've ever had, and the first one for this story! I can't imagine Hermione wearing red or white either… I can't imagine Hermione girly at all, in fact. I'm just trying something new…

Smudged: **Its good, keep it going *thumbs up***

__

Thank you! Good luck on anything you're doing!

Li-chan: **Interesting...I'm looking forward to reading more ^^**

__

Yes!!! I hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing, please!

Bride of Malfoy: **pretty good 4 a twelve year old   
more soon?  
ttyl~**

__

Thank you. ^^

kitty-cat2134: **very cool update soon**

__

Thanks! I updated!

Le bel: **i love your story. i just had one question though. this is set without magic right? lol little confused. good luck on next chapters**

__

Thanks! It's set without magic, because I'm really horrid at remembering and making-up spells… Good luck to you, too!

Megan: **You write pretty well and it's an interesting concept. I'd like to see you continue the story.**

__

Hmm… To think at the time I had no spellchecker… I continued, and I want to say 'thank you' for being nice to a little newb like me… 

Nastygurl666: **hey, I'm 12 and I don't think you write like shit, a lot of my friends are 12 and write worse than you. You are pretty damn talkented fella!**

__

Sup? It's nice to see another 12 year-old complementing. I'm a bit pessimistic, and you're helping with my attitude… I'm serious about wanting to be a writer, so I appreciate it!

Cherokee Outlaw: **You should definatly continue. It's really good, but just so you know cutting hurts like hell and you are always light headed. I speak from experiance. and when you need to cut or get stressed whatever it itches and won't stop until you cut, it is like a disease. The story is awesome though. Draco goth, hermione prep. very good. keep writing.**

__

I know cutting hurts, because I recently started… My parents made me pissed and out of that motivational anger I started… I thought my story sucked, but if you say it's awesome then it is… 

--------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter two: _Do Evil in Return_

Previously:

"Hermione fucking Granger… Doing suicide… Idiotic… Childish…" He ripped the nail file harshly out of her grip and looked deep into her chestnut eyes for answers. 

"I'm only going to be a writer. There are tons. Why would anyone care about Mrs. Perfect? They all want her dead."

Draco knew from there he had gone too far. He grabbed Hermione's shoulders and roughly pushed her into the wall. She was so shocked she dropped her nail file and Draco brushed his lips gracefully against hers before pulling away and grabbing the nail file, leaving her in his wake, eyes wide with confusion, cheeks redder than a cherry.

-------------------------------------

"You're being a maniac… You're smarter than everyone here, Hermione Granger. You're acting like when you first came here… Why?" He looked over at her, his sapphire eyes showing an emotion unknown to Hermione.

"'Cause that's the first step to becoming Goth, Draco Malfoy… Now you're telling me you don't want me on your side? Tell me, Draco Malfoy, what is it that you want from me?" She leaned against the wall, her chocolate hues emotionless, though she was breathing heavily. She knew Ron and Harry were watching her, and she looked over to them and nodded slightly.

"I don't hack my wrists everyday… I want you to be with me, by my side, on the same side… You don't belong in the Cheerleader group… You belong in the Goth group…" He walked over to his seat before the bell rang. Hermione took the seat beside him and received glares from Pansy Parkinson, which she ignored. 

"I'll think about it… Even if I don't decide yes, I think I still think I need a wardrobe change… Like a lot of black and no white…" She started drawing a slim girl in her drawing book, giving Draco an example of what she wanted to look like. The girl had long curly hair that went to her waist like Hermione's, a loose black 'MADE' shirt over tight silver cargos, the tattoo of a band member of Good Charlotte on her right arm; Benji, which was barely visible over the hundreds of armbands and bracelets, not to mention her watch, which Draco said looked like dots more than spikes. Draco said he liked the shoes the best because they resembled the old skool style, black with white stripes. The golden dog tag around her neck had her name in gothic print, had the letters capitalized and the other half not: _HeRmIoNe_

"And I know where you can get some clothes like that…" He smirked at her and ran a finger across the picture before Mrs. Brooks made her, usual, dramatically late entrance. She was a skinny tan-skinned woman, and she was usually nice to everyone, unless you forgot your homework. Then, she was scary, scarier than hell.

"Cool." Hermione whispered to him and closed her drawing book before she would get caught.

"Today, class, we're going to read Julius Caesar by the Great William Shakespeare. Can anyone tell me what it's about?" Hermione raised her hand, followed by Draco. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It's about Caesar just getting back from defeating Philippi… Marcus Brutus, his friend, thinks he's ambitious after finally accepting the crown to rule Rome and kills his with Cassius and his other conspirator friends… That's my short summary of it." Hermione looked around at the shocked faces of her fellow students and Draco's patronizing smirk, Ron's mouth hanging, Harry's emotionless face.

"That's right, Ms. Granger…" Mrs. Brooks struggled to say this, and Hermione noticed she was flabbergasted. 

Hermione soon figured out that everyone else had thought she was just a normal girl but Draco. He smirked at her, and she felt her face heat up with memories from before. 

"All… All right… Turn the page in your books everyone and listen to the tape…" 

"_Go Caesar, go Caesar…_" The chants began.

--------------------------------------

****

Math- _12:00-1:00_

"'Silvia was thinking of a number less than 90 which one can get into by counting by fives, but not counting by fours. Of what number was she thinking?'" Hermione stared and reread the question about eight times and her head throbbed painfully.

Draco, though, was already finished and was staring idly into space. 

"It's thirty." Draco muttered after a moment.

__

Right… She thought and continued working.

"Y'know, five's the easiest. Even a Kindergartener can draw a cube." Hermione looked up and met Draco's smirk, and nodded.

"I may consider the offer, Draco." She started working on the 16th question.

"Good… I can't wait. Say what do your parents look like? I'm just wondering" He played with her nail file, watching her from the corner of his sapphire eyes.

"I don't know, because they died when I was a little kid. My only memories are pictures. I don't even _live _with my adopted parents…" A tear dropped on her paper and she looked up to meet Draco's questionable gaze.

"Too young to remember?" He ventured, and she nodded.

"Damn…" He cursed quietly, and Hermione blinked away her tears. 

"And how are yours?" Hermione asked him, and added quietly, "Since you asked me."

"Died in a car crash when I was six. They were driving home after watching a movie. I was home with the babysitter, asleep. I found out when the babysitter woke me up with a screaming cry. She had been crying… Her and my parents had been close." It surprised Hermione how calm his voice was, and was glad the substitute had horrible hearing. "They never loved me, because they left everything to the babysitter… Though, when I was 16 I earned everything back in court. I love my foster parents, though I know they'll never substitute my real parents. They're redheaded. That's why. I just stand out…"

"That's so horrible!" She cried, and he nodded slightly. Hermione now had someone to talk to in math, since Harry and Ron were in a Math level below her. 

"See? That's why I want you on my side. Orphans should stick together, not be enemies… Tell your friends during band that I'll be waiting…" He scooped up his books into his arms right before the bell sounded and walked out the door. 

----------------------------------

****

6th= 1:05-2:45

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called after them, and they turned around. Matthew May bumped into them and cursed loudly, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! UNCLE FUCKING OW!!!"

"Abuse of the South Park movie… Not a good sign…" Hermione muttered under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco put his hand on the knob of a black-coloured door and entered the room. _That must be his 6th period class room, Enrichment. _

"Well, that's a nice thing to remember…" Harry muttered dryly and Hermione nodded. "Anyway…"

"I wanted to tell you guys, I'm switching to Enrichment, okay? Draco asked me if I could be his friend and I agreed, okay? I just wanted to tell you." She waited for their reactions and swallowed.

"So, you're back to your old self?" Harry scowled at her, and Ron appeared to be in pure shock. His mouth was hanging, which gave him a disturbing appearance.

"No… I want to be friends with you guys too, but I want to be Goth…" She smiled weakly at them and walked in the direction of the last door, the door to Enrichment.

Ron stared blankly at the spot where Hermione was at before her escape while Harry looked towards the door, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. It was her last words _I want to be Goth _that worried him. Would Hermione ever be the same again?

--------------------------------

****

Enrichment

Hermione entered the room and saw Draco sitting alone in a corner, reading a book whose title she couldn't read, the teacher talking with the other kids. Her eyes wandered back to Draco, studying every inch of his all-black-dressed self. He was propping his feet on another desk, a scar visible from where his pants were riding up. Hermione could see him mouthing words, and she studied the way he licked his lips for a moment and the way some of his platinum bangs fell from the gel that held it up in spikes and into his face. 

Finally, she walked over and sat beside him, catching his attention.

"Hermione." He acknowledged her, looking back at his book, though there was a slight smile on his lips. 

"So, why aren't you with the teacher?" She glanced over at the dark-haired woman who had her back turned to them.

"I requested not to be… Does this mean you agreed to be with me…?" He paused from his book, his stormy eyes piercing her chocolate ones. He looked away after a moment of silence between them.

"Yes, I agreed... Though there's a problem…" 

"Your friends were angry… They don't trust me…" He concluded after a moment, slowly meeting her hesitant gaze.

"No… It's just they don't want you to change me… They want me to stay the same…" She murmured, lowering her gaze to her hands.

"You're not meant to be a prep…" Draco's voice slowly rose with every sentence, "You're Goth and you know it." The words stung Hermione, because she knew they were true, and she blinked away her tears.

"They like me as a prep but I want to be Goth, though I still want to be friends with them… It's so unfair…" She shook her head, the beautifully curled hair flying. Draco caught the scent of vanilla and breathed in deeply. 

"Life's never fair. If it was, everything would be boring." Draco exclaimed, receiving stares from the rest of the class and the teacher.

"Is there something you want, Ms. Granger?" The teacher, whom Hermione hadn't learned whose name was stared inquisitively at her and Draco.

"I switched classes, Ma'am…" She stated in a tedious voice. 

"Well, come over with us! Don't want Mr. Malfoy to spread his Goth-ness on our favourite prep, now do we?" She said in honeyed tones and Hermione felt Draco tense-up beside her.

"No thanks, Ma'am… I-I want to be… I want to be near Draco. Thank you for asking, though." She faked a smile she hoped the teacher wouldn't catch.

__

Mrs. Jones is so fucking biased… Draco thought bitingly, playing with a lock of Hermione's hair, twisting it in his fingers, watching the light dance across the strand. Hermione looked over at him and he smiled at her when he saw her cheeks heat. 

"Ms. Granger, I must insist… You can't be around trash like that without getting infected." Mrs. Jones glared over at Draco and he glared back.

"You can't stop who she wants to be around, you fucking bitch! You should know better!" The room fell silent after Hermione's loud gasp and she looked fearfully at Mrs. Jones while Draco returned to his book, his bitterness of Mrs. Jones in waves. 

Mrs. Jones was scribbling something on a pink sheet of paper and left the room with such a flourish the loud _bang _of the doors could be heard in the Elementary School Building about sixteen meters away. 

"Holy shit, Draco… Do you realize what you've just done…?" Hermione whispered to him while he just continued reading his book.

"I know exactly what I've done." Draco closed his book, the bang rivalling to the bang that Mrs. J made.

"You'll be getting expelled for sure…" The reality started to hit her and Draco stared pointedly at her.

Hermione took out a piece of paper and started writing.

__

He's wasting his intelligence

He doesn't realize what shit he's getting into

He's being an ignorant stupid fucking subordinate

He's basically screwed and nothing can save him

Cutting my wrists won't help the pain

He's gone, and I'm all to blame

I'm wallowing in shame and no one can do a thing about it

The pain can't be tamed, though I still want to save him

It's horrible, incredibly ironic

It's unbearable, can't give this shit a rest

His ignorance of his intelligence is pretty inconceivable…

"So, you think my ignorance is ironic, Hermione Granger?" Draco sneered at her and he looked up in shock.

"You're amazing Draco… Amazingly idiotic." She went back to writing, though she could still feel Draco's eyes on her.

__

He's crazy, his nickname's shady

If I met him all he would do is be grim

He has two sides to him; punk and Goth

He says he's not soft, but I beg to differ

Draco Malfoy, you won't live like this for long

------------------------------------------

__

Well, it didn't turn up at all like I wanted it to… Like I said, I'm only 12 and my spellchecker's gone on a rendezvous with the typo demon… 

How was my Grammar and spelling? Is the plot interesting? Please base your reviews on this! Tell me my Grammatical flaws and I'll greatly fix them! Tell me the mistake in the plot-line and I'll make it more interesting! 

I'll reply to the reviews I haven't in the next chapter if I get 12 more reviews. Think you guys can handle that?


	3. Orphans of The Shadow

****

A/n: _I started writing this after I posted the second chapter, but I didn't expect to get all these terrific reviews… Well, all but that one bitchy flamer, but that's another story. I'm in a bad mood cuz someone I knew hated this story. Well, whatever. Forget her._

Chapter 3… _Orphans of the Shadow_

Previously

Mrs. Jones is so fucking biased… Draco thought bitingly, playing with a lock of Hermione's hair, twisting it in his fingers, watching the light dance across the strand. Hermione looked over at him and he smiled at her when he saw her cheeks heat. 

"Ms. Granger, I must insist… You can't be around trash like that without getting infected." Mrs. Jones glared over at Draco and he glared back.

"You can't stop who she wants to be around, you fucking bitch! You should know better!" The room fell silent after Hermione's loud gasp and she looked fearfully at Mrs. Jones while Draco returned to his book, his bitterness of Mrs. Jones in waves. 

Mrs. Jones was scribbling something on a pink sheet of paper and left the room with such a flourish the loud _bang _of the doors could be heard in the Elementary School Building about sixteen meters away. 

"Holy shit, Draco… Do you realize what you've just done…?" Hermione whispered to him while he just continued reading his book.

"I know exactly what I've done." Draco closed his book, the bang rivalling to the bang that Mrs. J made.

-------------------------------------

Moments later, Draco and Hermione were in their flamingo-loving principal's office, trying to explain what had happened. 

"You see, I was sitting next to Draco and Mrs. J noticed. At first, she was nice, but she quickly lost her temper when I refused her offer to come and learn with the other students. I said I wanted to be-I mean sit…" Hermione swallowed, not looking over at the appalled Draco. "…Next to Draco. She started saying that he was filth and his gothness would rub off me."

The redheaded woman nodded, the green eyes beneath the huge glasses looking over to Draco. "And what did you say, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco scowled deeply and responded in a steady voice, though Hermione could see his blood was boiling, livid still with Mrs. Jones's actions: "I defended Hermione. I told Jones that Hermione could decide who she wants to be around, not her. She made me angry, so what could I do?"

"And your teacher said you called her a, quote, 'fucking bitch.' Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?" The teacher leaned forward and stared inquisitively at Draco, who looked over to Hermione.

"She made me angry. And, yes, I did call her that; but she knew I had anger management trouble and social anxiety disorder…" He scowled deeply, his sapphire eyes focused on the book in his hands. Hermione took the chance and read the cover: _How to Get Rid of SAD_

"You're merely using that as an excuse, Mr. Malfoy… Tell me, would your mother care if you got expelled?" Mrs. Johnson seemed fair enough, though in Draco's mind you could have sworn she was being heartless. 

"No, she wouldn't." He answered bluntly, causing Hermione to turn her head sharply at him, her mouth agape at his boldness. "I'm not her son, so it doesn't matter to her. I'm not their blood. I'm only their _adopted _son. That's all I am to them. I could be in the mental hospital with a white jacket with sleeves that are tied in the back and they would still be celebrating Alicia's birthday, all their joy with no mirth to spare." His voice was so detached, but Hermione could see the restlessness in his eyes and frowned in frustration. _Stupid adoptive parents… _They both thought.

"Well, it seems as if there's a problem with your family… How about you, Ms. Granger? This is for district purposes only, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Mrs. Johnson looked at the curly-haired girl who was looking at the floor, her head bowed.

"Yes, ma'am…" She had been trying to wipe away her tears, and her voice was muffled.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione rose in her seat and looked at her Principal, Draco looking coolly at her, a pale eyebrow arched, a sneer on his lips, though the book in his once tight grip fell from his lap to the floor with a small thud which went unnoticed. 

"I said, 'yes ma'am.' My adopted family doesn't even know I exist. When I moved to my new home with my best friends Harry and Ron, they didn't even protest. In fact, they seemed joyful that I was moving. They helped me and the whole time Julia and Ashley were grinning and talking to another in murmurs. I can guess what they were saying. 'Look at Ms. Know-it-All go.' 'Let's help her and get her out of here, because I can't stand her.' They only come to parent/teacher conferences because they have to." When Hermione was finished, there were two lines going down her face, two single tears climbing down. Draco blinked several times and stared blankly at her, a perplexed look on his face. 

Afterwards Mrs. Johnson dismissed the pair and they walked together through the hall to their lockers, not looking at the other.

"So, do you think you'll be expelled?" Hermione inquired a still livid Draco, and she stopped walking to try to get his attention when he didn't answer her. He continued walking and she scowled, and started walking after him. "Draco!" 

"She makes me angry. She knows Jones should be told off to the School District system for being narrow-minded, but I know she won't tell. They're all against me and I can't stop arguing and defying because I'm fucking stubborn. Brainless fucking bitch…" He cursed bitterly, and stopped walking when he reached the Library's menacingly tall doors, the only sounds now in the halls Hermione's furious trainers hitting the floor.

"Draco, not everyone's against you. Can you stop being so fucking sulky? If that's what Goth people are then-" She was cut off short when Draco turned around. His eyes were filled with malice and pain, and his book was making a disturbing sound, that of ripping clothing. His mouth was in a hard scowl, his pale brows furrowed, the once sapphire eyes beneath a coppery colour. She fought the urge to turn away and started walking towards him; a grim smile on her lips, chocolate curls moving gently with every step.

"Stupid, stupid, Hermione…" He murmured and she forced the urge to escape even more. His eyes were luring her like a fish to bait, her being the fish. "There's a Goth in all of us. Even the people that are Happy-Go-Lucky. We all have bad days, and this is my bad day. Don't you see? It's my dying day. My day to get rid of this hatred of the world and burn in hell." He smiled at her before opening the Library door and entering. 

"Draco…?" She looked helpless for a moment before it hit her. _Holy shit, he's going to do suicide! _ She rushed to the door and tried to pull it open, but to her utter terror it was locked. She immediately released the knob and ran towards the one person she knew who had the keys, Mr. Hill. She hurriedly punched in the code for his room and ran inside.

"Ms. Granger?" The plump man looked up to see her standing in the doorway, her chocolate eyes looking frantic. 

"Quick! Where are the keys to the library, Mr. Hill?" She looked behind her, a worried scowl on her lips.

"Mr. May has them and I'm afraid I don't-" He was cut off by Hermione slamming the door shut.

She didn't stop the tears that she knew were running down her cheeks as she ran towards the last place left- the teacher, which did the intercom, Ms. Hall.

"Ms. Hall! Please ask if Matthew can come at the Library on the intercom? Please! It's an emergency!" She pleaded with the dark-haired woman, and she didn't even ask what was wrong, knowing if the nicest and truest girl in school said something was wrong, it was an extreme crisis.

"Matthew May to the Library. Matthew May to the Library. Please go there. This is an emergency." 

Hermione thanked her with a rush and ran quickly to the library, where she could already see the dark-haired boy fumbling with keys. 

Hermione watched Matthew open the door and arch his eyebrows at her. "Was that all you needed?" 

"No, follow me. I'm going to have to need another person with me to prove this. Also, please don't tell anyone about what you see…" Her eyes begged him and he nodded reluctantly, a part of his curious about what he was going to see. He followed her into the library, but lost her in the kiddie section.

Hermione, though, had intended this, and got on her knees and crawled towards the one place she knew Draco would be, the Goth section. Draco and his friends had made a secret place in the library, and the librarian was never in the library anyhow, to go when they were 'ready.' She crawled under a bookshelf to the room and abruptly stood. 

The only light in the room was a torch in the corners. The rest of the room was dark, though she could expect about thirty kids were attempting to suicide in the room. She started walking slowly, looking around at her surroundings. She didn't feel the arms around her waist until she heard the menacingly cold voice behind her.

"Get out, Hermione…" Draco whispered, and she could smell the metallic smell of blood.

"No, Draco, I'm not, until you come with me! I came to save you, not to argue! Now please! I don't want to loose my only connection to happiness!" His grip on her waist tightened and she winced.

"They don't want me here. They want me dead, can't you see? You have friends Hermione…" Hermione felt him press his head into her shoulder and reached up to touch his blonde hair. "You have happiness. You can feel happiness… All I feel is pain…"

"Not true, Draco. I feel pain. Lately Harry and Ron haven't been able to understand me and they never pay attention when I really need help… They never stop me when I try suicide, but you did. I'm thankful for that… I owe you, and now I can pay you back." She felt herself being spun around in his arms until she faced him. 

"I knew you were no normal girl… But no, you can't pay me back. My pride won't let me allow it. I'm sorry, but this is the way it must end. Go…" His voice gradually grew quieter and Hermione saw, from what little light, his bleeding wrist.

"Draco!" She cried, and was answered by an eerie echo of: _Draaacooo! Draaacoo! Raacooo! Cooo! _Her eyes widened when he collapsed to the floor, taking her with him. Her head slammed into his chest, her breasts pressing hard into his toned chest, right on his abs. She felt a chill go through her and she forced herself not to fall asleep; he was that comfortable. She swallowed and was relieved to hear a steady heartbeat, though she didn't know how long it would last. She felt so much belonging in his arms that she would have stayed, in other conditions, so she pulled herself out of his hold and started pulling him towards the hole. She crawled out first, reached in with her left hand, and pulled him out.

"Hermione… I owe you more than I can give…" He murmured and he nodded, pulling one of his arms around her waist to support him. Only then did she notice his legs were injured as well. She took his left hand in hers and started her way towards the library door, only to be confronted with Matthew, Mr. Hill, and Mrs. Johnson.

__

Oh shit! Hermione thought while Draco just scowled into her back, his sapphire eyes on Matthew. _That traitor… _He thought. _He'd better not have told them… _

"What happened to you, Mr. Malfoy? Get attacked by the school blood hounds?" Draco directed his eyes to the greasy haired Science teacher and Hermione felt him tense behind her. 

"He can't talk, Ms. Fisher." Hermione stated coolly. "He's wasted his energy because your Aunt made him depressed." 

"How delightful. Well, I suggest you take him to the hospital quickly, Ms. Granger. Hurry up, now, wouldn't want your _boyfriend_ to loose his blood, now would you?" She sneered at Hermione, and she did her best not to loose her cool. Draco, on the other hand, was ready to hit the bitch. That is, if he could just fucking move! 

---------------------------------------

__

That's one fucking mean teacher… I'm sorry about the wait, but I got grounded… Now, if I get thirteen reviews I'll continue. Also, IM me or e-mail me of you have any ideas, because I now have writer's block…


	4. Getting Chummy With Terror

****

AN: _I have reviews! Amazing…I still haven't gotten over that I have more reviews than I did than the first six chapters of _Marrying The Enemy_! Holy shit! That's a record for me! I'll reply to all the grand reviews after the chapter. The nicest ones are first, so _lizzy-malfoy87,_ you don't have to wait! I'm sorry it's so short, but I have writer's block- BAD._

Chapter 4: _Getting Chummy with Terror_

Previously: 

"Not true, Draco. I feel pain. Lately Harry and Ron haven't been able to understand me and they never pay attention when I really need help… They never stop me when I try suicide, but you did. I'm thankful for that… I owe you, and now I can pay you back." She felt herself being spun around in his arms until she faced him. 

"I knew you were no normal girl… But no, you can't pay me back. My pride won't let me allow it. I'm sorry, but this is the way it must end. Go…" His voice gradually grew quieter and Hermione saw, from what little light, his bleeding wrist.

"Draco!" She cried, and was answered by an eerie echo of: Draaacooo! Draaacoo! Raacooo! Cooo! _Her eyes widened when he collapsed to the floor, taking her with him. Her head slammed into his chest, her breasts pressing hard into his toned chest, right on his abs. She felt a chill go through her and she forced herself not to fall asleep; he was that comfortable. She swallowed and was relieved to hear a steady heartbeat, though she didn't know how long it would last. She felt so much belonging in his arms that she would have stayed, in other conditions, so she pulled herself out of his hold and started pulling him towards the hole. She crawled out first, reached in with her left hand, and pulled him out._

"Hermione… I owe you more than I can give…" He murmured and he nodded, pulling one of his arms around her waist to support him. Only then did she notice his legs were injured as well. She took his left hand in hers and started her way towards the library door, only to be confronted with Matthew, Mr. Hill, and Mrs. Johnson.

------------------------------------------------

They arrived at St. Jakes Hospital in five minutes. Draco was quiet the whole time, and Hermione would glance at him when they reached a red light, eyebrows wrinkled with anxiety.

"It's cold… Hermione, why'd you have to save me?" He muttered, but she still heard him, because she scowled and slammed the passenger door shut, and pulled him towards the hospital door passed the purple tulips that lined the sides.

"Because I fucking worry about you, that's why, Draco… I know you have a good side buried somewhere in that unfathomable pit you call a mind and you probably just want to belong. I can't even consider why you did that! You're the one who stopped _me _from doing suicide, and now you were using my very same weapon? And on the same day!" She spat at him while running up the stairs that seemed to go to nowhere. She was heading for the Emergency room, which was ironically on the very top of the building. _Dimwits… _Draco thought, while Hermione thought: _Imbeciles… _

"I'm an evil bastard, Hermione. I ought to have died. I fancy you had left me there… And you shouldn't be concerned because I can't give you anything until I get the upper hand on my health, which could take months. Do you have that much faith in me? I may be a quick healer, but not that fast." He looked over at her emotionless face, the face of the girl that was risking everything for him, the girl who he wanted to get on his side, the supposed-to-be-Gothic-princess. 

"I have faith in you, Draco…" She murmured, her chocolate eyes staring doggedly ahead, attempting take a crack at trying to climb the stairs. "And I don't yearn for anything from you but for you be there for me. If I keep you from your bad habits and you keep me from mine, we'll be able to live to tell the tale and go our separate ways to get married and have kids of our own… To teach and tell not to kill themselves…" It hurt Hermione to say this; she wanted to be with Draco- anywhere with him, his presence made her life more enjoyable. Draco fought angry protests because he thought she was being serious. 

Hermione reached the door after what had seemed an hour (10 minutes in actuality) and walked inside quickly with Draco, who was limping, sapphire eyes looking restless. 

**__**

Hermione's apartment 6:55 PM

"I'm relieved they didn't ask how you had gotten that way." Hermione said to the now bedridden Draco, who was staring up at her from the bed with his hands restrained by ropes to the bedpost. His sapphire eyes burned a hole through her, his hair sticking out in weird directions, making him look like a madman. Hermione smiled to herself at this picture of Draco, when she should have been scowling, as he was doing to her.

"And you expect me to stay like this?" He growled almost inaudibly, but Hermione could hear him and smiled at him before standing up and reaching his side. She lifted a finger and traced the scar, which went to his elbow, a mischievous smirk on her lips, enjoying Draco's impatience.

"No, but I do expect you to be alive. I'll be tending you until your wounds heal, because it will help me in writing carrier." She cooed at him, her mirth comparing to his hatred. "I'm not meant to be on your side; my destiny is to write. Using words and grammatical phrases to make sense to suicidal people like you. I hope you'll read it. You'll be the main character."

"Why did you save me if all you wanted to do was really torture me?" He spat, trying to bring himself free of the ropes. 

"You have it all wrong, Draco, I don't want to torture you, I just want to be-" Hermione broke off when she heard a door slam and looked to the doorway and saw Harry and Ron standing there, brunette scowling, redhead shocked.

"To be what, Hermione?" Harry slowly walked towards her while Ron stayed at the doorway, trying to support himself with nothing but thin air. "That day you said you wanted to be a Goth. A non-conformist. A hater of everything… Are you just a suicidal freak?"

Hermione backed into the bed, and in the process fell on top of Draco. She prevented the urges to untie him and let him go and just stayed there. Draco closed his eyes, an emotionless look on his face, but breathed in deeply, trying to imitate sleep. Harry noticed all of this and scowled. 

"No, I just feel like that's where I belong… And Draco's the only person I can relate to… And besides, why are you guys here early?" She retorted, and felt a jerk beneath her. She held her breath and didn't want to know what she was on top of, so she moved a bit until her head hit Draco's chin- hard. She winced and he opened his eyes slightly, peering down at Hermione.

"Hermione, since 6th grade I've saw you cutting your wrists. I was too afraid to stop it, too afraid that you'd hurt me too." Ron called over to her, and Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione gazed blankly at them with shock, while Draco fiercely fought to get free of the ropes, the friction of Hermione moving around getting to him.

"Ron, Harry… Just answer the question…" She scowled at her friends, rolled over, and began crawling towards Draco's ropes. Draco groaned lightly, closing his eyes, trying to get over Hermione. 

"The movie was messed up so we walked out in the middle because we couldn't understand what all the random sex scenes were about." Ron said with a shrug while Harry glared at Draco, who still had his eyes closed.

Hermione reached on the table beside the bed and slowly started cutting the ropes. "Couldn't you have gone to another Theatre? I'm trying to keep Draco from doing suicide!"

"And why couldn't you do it at _his _house?" Harry enquired, watching her cut Draco's ropes.

"Because it was locked." Draco answered for Hermione, who was too focused on getting Draco free to notice.

"Didn't you have a key with you?" Harry spat, and Draco stopped watching Hermione for a second.

"Why don't you just leave him alone, Harry? He probably didn't _have _one!" Hermione retorted, and Draco's gaze went back to her, an emotionless look on his face again.

"Oh, now you're protecting Malfoy." Harry yelled, and Hermione winced; she had sensitive hearing. "You're defending the guy who you _hated _twenty-four hours ago."

"Harry, I think we're taking this too seriously-" Ron began, but was cut off by his friend.

"Seriously? Seriously! You think we're blowing things out of proportion, Ron?! You could have told me earlier, you know!" Harry yelled, and Ron arched his eyebrows at his friend.

"Don't you think we should leave Hermione alone?" Ron asked him, frankly not wanting to see his best friends argue.

"Fine we'll watch Sleepy Hollow. I think it's still in the Theatre, isn't it?" Harry's sudden attitude change surprised Hermione and she finally got Draco's left hand free. She watched Harry and Ron exit the room and heard Harry slam the door shut.

"Do guys have PMS?" Hermione asked the half-free Draco, who was staring up at her, his left hand numb while she was working in his right hand. 

"No… Unless he's a eunuch…" He shuddered as Hermione's breath touched his skin and closed his eyes tightly. 

"His girlfriend hopes he doesn't!" Hermione said lightly and Draco rolled his eyes, and when Hermione finally released him, he watched her move back and sit on the floor to his disappointment.

"Have you any more poems, Hermione?" Draco asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, actually I do." She handed him her red notebook and he shook his head as he read the words: 

__

Boys aren't always so fickle

Because I have one who tickles

He has the best voice around.

He also calms me when I'm down.

I can't ever be sad around him,

Because he saved me and I'm thankful for that

---------------

****

Quotes of mine:

All after watching Sleepy Hollow: 

"I'd imagine cutting off people's heads isn't a really righteous thing to do."

"I'm not _that _daft… Though that guy whom went after the Headless Horseman was pretty much brain-dead." 

"Ooh look at me, I'm the Great Headless Horseman! I can steal an evil witch and keep her in hell with me!"

"Something's wrong here…"

"I'm never going into my bedroom again… I'll always carry a book with me in case, too."

"Either I brush my teeth now or I'll end up like that headless guy… Bloody vampire…"

__

I'm going to an insane leave-taking because people think I should belong with my other relatives in Scotland… They say I've gone off the wall and I'm completely batty… Unfortunately, this takes a serious chunk out of my writing time… Mind suggesting what I do? 

Anyhow… I was wondering, how is my Grammar to this point? Sufficient? Horrid? Or even rancid? Mind you, I'm not using a thesaurus or dictionary and whatever I write comes off the top of my head. It's all impromptu and I rarely do spell checks now that it and the Typo Demon- that I named Sherry- are now on their honeymoon. I wish them tragic luck and to RUN BACK TO ME QUICKLY!!!! I need my spell checker, but AOL-or in this case AOHell- has an even worse spell checker than you have ever dreamed of… Needless to say, I'm blabbering nonsense so I'll shut up. But one last thing, I'll reply to the nicest reviews like I planned… Ooh, this also takes back on my cutting time. Oh fuckin' joy… Plus my 13th birthday's in July, so you better wish me a good one because I won't post the next chapter if you don't! How do 15 reviews sound enough for the next posting?

++++++++++++++++++++++++

lizzy-malfoy87: _So… much… reading… eyes… burning… into… useless matter… Damn. You do write a lot. I'm not putting what you reviewed cos it was about a page long! Doctors are cool, y'know. I'm the Gothic queen of my school. Cutting's a disease… Don't try it, okay? Just hate the world and you'll be fine… I'm glad I'm inspirational to people… I'm responding to that flamer bitch at the end of all my other lovely reviews… I'll make her rot in hell for the both of us! Oh, and every poem you see is mine! _

Jack-Sparrows-Love: really good!! please continue soon! i love the way you made hermione come to the rescue. and i'm glad you didn't kill draco. after al, he is the most charming slytherin ever!!keep up the good work!

Hermione's just heroic, I guess… I'll never even consider killing Draco. Charming is an understatement! :Breaks down in laughter.: HOTTIE!

Mirabelle: That's a really good chapter, Jaime! I can't wait for chapter 4! Oh Draco...if you only knew how many people loved you...~Mirabelle 

Thanks. There it was. Hey, Draco, can you guess how many people love you?

Draco looked through Jamie's review list and looked up at her after a minute. "Way more than 24..." He muttered. 

__

Smart AND cute… 

Lily: It's really good, spesh since your only 12! are you in G+T classes, or don't you have them.  
By the way, is this set in America, coz in the UK, we don't have Grades, we have Years so i'm confused as to what year they're in!! I'd guess they're in Year 10 or 11 though guessing that they're 15?!  
You'll be a godd writer, i'm desperate to be a writer (i'm 14) but i'm not all that good!!  
Keep up the good work coz it's great!!

I want so much to live in the UK… I had no clue it was known as Years in Europe… Draco and Hermione failed three years in a row (believe it or not) so they're 18 in this story. I SHALL SURVIVE! :Notices Hermione's staring at her like she'd grown another head.: When in Tennessee, you have to be weird.

fire diamond: Holy shit! You're fucking twelve? Good fucking job! I like your story a lot. You can wtite really well for your age! Good job, and keep going. 

:Smiles appreciatively.: You make my day seem happier already. Since I'm going to be a writer when I grow up, then I'll always write.

KATEEVNSDL: I LIKE. WRITE MORE. o.o/))- KATE 

Thanks… Write I shall… 

****

And here comes that shitty flame I received on the 19th. I nearly couldn't write for two days because of depression over this…

Emily: Jinkies! All this punk/goth/prep bullshit is sad. You can't just put on a hoodie made by good charlotte, and some spiky bracelettes and be considered a punk or a goth. and its not close to the same thing, at all. You say draco's a punk, and a goth. Whats with that? And, as for the whole slitting wrists thing, its an addiction, and a bad one, it has nothing to do with being a punk, or a goth, or anything, and I'm sorry if you find my saying this insulting but i think the way you talked about cutting disgusting. Its not cool, its not fun, its dangerous, i've done it, some of my friends have done it, and its DANGEROUS. You shouldn't make it sound like its the cool thing to do.

Ooh, another commercial from SD… All your fucking hating shit is sad. I'm the main influence in my school to be Goth so shit the fucking hell up, because I do it all the fucking time. It's your personality that matters, bitch, and you're just another fucking goody-goody out to get me, aren't you? I'm negative, and flames eventually lead to suicide attempts. I believe I've changed punk to Goth, have I not? I know cutting is an addiction. I CAN'T STOP IT EITHER BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!!!!! Whatever, I find anything you say insulting. What the fuck gave you the idea that I thought it was cool? IT HURTS LIKE FUCKING HELL! How many times have you attempted? Only once, I bet. I tried about twenty-three times the day you reviewed. So whatever. Get the fuck over it.

****

Thank God that's over with… Please no one flame me or I really will kill myself this time. I mean this. I'm very negative and suicidal, and you're only making it hard on yourself… To the people who were nice, keep going. You're helping me stay alive, and frankly, I'm thankful that you take time to review this, because it's my dream. A dream that will probably never come true because that review left a huge dent in my pride… That's all for now… Ja ne…

__

Jamie McCarver


	5. Out Of Proportion

__

I suppose you're wondering who I am… I'm only twelve, and yet I have better Grammar than your Grammar teacher does probably. No, I can think why I have better structure in my stories; I have_ a Grammar teacher that makes sense. _

I didn't expect so many reviews, but I can't say that I don't like them, but I can't respond to all your wonderful reviews because of that, but don't stop! Oh, and though I'm a girl, I can still get annoyed with some of my friends all the time. Because, to put it simply, **THEY RAMBLE**. No, ramble is an understatement here… And that's how I can relate to Draco in this chapter.

__

I think I have a bigger plot now… Thank you, flamers and those who support me… You gave me ideas. 

Chapter 5: _Out Of Proportion_

"You're sleeping on the couch." Hermione argued, and Draco shook his head in protest. "Then you're sleeping in my sleeping bag! And it's _pink_, too!" Draco faked a puking noise, which only made Hermione steam even more.

"Why can't I sleep in the pull-up bed over there?" Draco inquired, pointing over his left shoulder blade to a king-sized bed in the corner. The corners of his lips twitched, threatening to smirk.

"Because it's broken." She deadpanned and he rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Hermione! Was it broken _before _you moved in?" He asked in an irritable tone, his pale brows furrowed together.

"It was broken _before_, Draco." She spat, and he plopped down on her bed, an uninterested look on his face. "And you don't think of getting comfy on my bed, because you're _not _sleeping in it. _Ever_." He pretended to look hurt, but she saw a flicker of emotion pass through his eyes she couldn't comprehend. She shrugged and sat down beside him.

"We could put pillows between us…" Draco suggested, and Hermione stared at him as if he had snakes crawling out of his ears.

"No way, Draco." She scooted away from him and he shook his head at her, a sly smile gracing his lips. He edged towards her and smiled in an evil way. "Draco! I'll kick you out!" She could feel her heart pounding as he bent down and pressed his soft lips against hers, but not before a door open and enraged voices filled the room.

"Hermione! You're supposed to be clean!" It was Lavender's voice. Everything started to drift away from reality, her vision becoming blurry. She closed her eyes and leaned into Draco, whom hadn't seemed to notice. He applied pressure on the small of her back as their tongue's twined, and she closed her eyes, in pure ecstasy. 

"I think they look cute together, don't you think so?" This time Ginny spoke, though Hermione could barely listen to them, because her heart was thundering in her ears, and it somehow grew louder when Draco moved his hand to her neck, making her move closer to him. Not that she didn't mind, that was…

"Well, it's still wrong…" Paravati's voice seemed a bit doubtful and she could just picture them; Lavender looking appalled, Ginny beaming like a little red beacon, and Paravati just blinking at them, brows arched.

When Draco finally pulled away, they both had to take deep breaths of air, and Hermione looked over to her friends, and licked her lips, glancing over at Draco, whom was lying on the bed, an emotionless look in his eyes, though he was smirking at her. And, it wasn't a teasing smirk. It was… A sexy kind of smirk, to put it in a positive way. 

"You're so fucking lucky, Hermione!" Ginny squealed, rushing over to her, while Lavender and Paravati just stood beside another, watching. 

"_Wait _up, Ginny… He's the one who…" However, she was interrupted by Ginny's utters.

"You're so lucky! You two look so fucking _good _together!" She smiled at her chum, and Hermione bit her lip, which Draco noticed.

"He's the one who kissed me, Ginny. Besides, we aren't a couple. I just helped him out with suicide." She answered in a determined tone, but Ginny looked quite sceptical.

"Are you _sure_, Hermione? You _know_ you want him." She gave Hermione an evil grin, whispering the last part, for her friend's sake.

Hermione cupped her hand to the side of her mouth, so Draco couldn't read her lips and mouthed: 'Ginny, why do you always want me to be with the bad guys?'

"Because I think you were better at the beginning of the year. Well, minus the whole cutting shit. Don't you think so, Lavender, Paravati?" She turned to her other friends, and they stared blankly back at her.

"What…?" Paravati asked, and Draco fought hard to stifle a fit of guffawing. 

__

Women… Draco thought as he turned his headphones down a bit. _They all know they want me. _He laughed in his mind, since that was the only place he could. 

Draco had gotten his headphones back from his house by breaking inside- it was easy- they had no alarm system. He had gotten everything he needed, basically, for a couple of years at least. Since he only had clothes for his birthday presents, and had a few Game boy XP games and his headphones, and had stolen some of- well, not some, a shit load of- his Gothic sister's clothes for Hermione, plus about four bottles of black nail polish and all of his three-hundred-dollar-worth CD case full of CDs. He was at home at Hermione's apartment, though he could have stolen some of his covers and pillows. 

"Hermione, I hear you're gonna go and get your hair straightened and have it died pink… Why don't you do it with pink streaks? And how about red tips? Hey, if that doesn't help, you can get your lip pierced… Though I hear your cousin did and blah…" 

Draco rolled his eyes. _How much _**did **_these girls _talk_? _

He watched as Hermione pretended to look interested, knowing in his heart that she was bored. That was, because, she actually did have tiny tears in the corner of her eyes. Draco smirked to himself and snatched a pillow, pretending slowly fall asleep, lying a hand on Hermione's legs, just wanting to see her reaction.

Hermione didn't seem to notice.

Feeling a bit putout, Draco moved his arm to the bed and actually _did_ fall into slumber.

+++

Smoke clogged his lungs, and he felt something soft against his chest. Several platinum bangs were in his eyes, and he was in some sort of dark field. It looked cleared out, it was eerily calm, and Draco had the feeling he was being hunted.

"Why!" A familiar voice rang in his ears, and he looked down to see it was Hermione who was clinging to his waist, on her knees, her head resting hard against his chest, her chocolate curls tangled, and she looked as if she had been crying. He bent down to wipe her tears away, but he only touched air. 

"What the hell…" He muttered and looked around him, slightly perplexed but at the same time more irritated than hell. He bit his lip so hard that it drew blood, and he wiped it away, but not before seeing the little slash mark across his knuckles. That hadn't been there before… _He thought, but shrugged it off._

As he looked around, he noticed the field had a burnt look to it. The blades of grass's tips were black, all perfectly even, as if being painted with a brush. It was too perfect, like a pit hidden in a sanctum. It was too much surreal… 

He opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed his vocal chords had gone numb. His knees buckled beneath him and he fell face-first into the grass. 

Now he could smell that familiar smell, the smell he knew so well, the kind of smell only a trained soldier could smell. It wasn't sweet, but it wasn't rancid either. It was the kind of smell you would expect a survivor of many attempted suicides. That metallic bloody smell… 

Then it hit him; he couldn't breathe. He had collapsed because he was- no, he couldn't- dead. The smell was coming from him… But how…

Is this real? _He wondered, and silence was the only thing that answered him. _

+++

"What the fuck!" He shouted into the darkness, and could practically feel like he was in an ocean of water; that was how much he was sweating.

"What…?" Hermione looked over at Draco, whom had woken her up with that odd scream. "What's wrong, Draco?"

****

"_The generation of no face_…" Was all he mumbled. He was staring blankly up at the dark-coloured ceiling of Hermione's room.

"_Smile Empty Soul_?" She asked after several periods of silence. "I don't _know_ that you listened to their music... But anyhow, what was that scream all about?" 

Draco swallowed, looking over at Hermione, feeling like a deer in headlights. Immobile. Frightened- no, Malfoy's aren't frightened… Then what was that uneasy feeling? He hadn't had that dream for a long time, and in that dream, there hadn't been a girl at _all_. _Shit. _He thought.

"Well, Mia, it was about…" He then made up a crazy lie, because he didn't want her to acknowledge he was afraid of some shitty dream. "It started pouring blood, and I could taste it. It was so fucking real…" Well, he was being half-honest. He had had that dream the night before. 

Usually dreams meant something. IE: In his dream of torrential blood showering, he had almost bled the same day to death. That wasn't coincidence at all. He had had that dream before someone he loved died. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… _He thought stupidly before taking a blushing Hermione into his arms, making sure she was real and safe. _Oh God… Not him again…_ "Him" was the man who had killed both his parents. 

"Dra…Draco… I don't see how a dream of blood can get you so fucking scared," she whispered before adding in a higher voice. "Fucking afraid of something more… Are you lying to me about your dream?" She looked up at the platinum blond and her heart almost stopped at the expression in his eyes. You could see it written all over his face, and you couldn't just ignore his sweating. He looked like he had just dreamt something horrible, something unbearable, and something unthinkable.

"I dreamt that you died…" He spat out, breathing very shallow, uneven breaths, and she bit her lip, an unreadable look in her eyes.

"You're saying…." She waited for him to explain it to her, and he did.

"I just collapsed… And my Mom was this kind of prophet. My _real _Mother, and don't give me that look, Hermione. I think some of her skills could have passed to me…" He held her tightly to him, afraid to let go. "I think this is a sign that…"

"Draco Malfoy, I don't think there's such a thing as Goth or goody-goody. It depends on how you were raised. That's the only difference. My real parents died in a car crash, and that's all it's going to be. Don't go telling me their death was planned, because that's bullshit." She hadn't meant to be so harsh to him, but that was the only was she could get it out. She felt so broken. 

"Fine…" He muttered, but continued to hold her tightly, as if she were some lifesaver to a drowning person in shallow water.

"You're just going to _agree _with me?" She squeaked, obviously surprised that she was still in his arms. 

"I don't have any choice, do I? Or else I'd be left in the cold. And I don't exactly have enough money to even get a hamburger… So I have to stay with you." 

Hermione rolled her eyes and settled her head against his firm chest. "Whatever, Draco, whatever." 

+++

"I love your sister's taste, Draco! I'd love to meet her someday!" Hermione squealed, now looking at herself in the mirror on top of her bed. She was dressed in a short blue and black patterned miny skirt under a black hoodie having in bold flaming red print _Smile Empty Soul_. Her socks were black and went to her knees, light blue stripes standing out. Her shoes were black, with electric green shoelaces, which she had spent three minutes lacing because they were huge on her. Around her wrists were tons of black hair-bands and bracelets, and she wore only one silver necklace, and now she was painting her fingernails black. 

"Maybe sometime you can. She's the only girl I like that's in my foster family." He said with a shrug. "She was adopted, too…" He watched her put on black eyeliner while he was lacing up his shoes that were similar to hers.

"She sounds cool… So, you think I could meet some of your friends?" She was now putting on dark lipstick, pouting out her lips, which made Draco shudder, and crossed his legs to tie his other shoe and… _other _reasons… 

"Yeah, she is… I think you could, because I don't think your friends would accept you now, would they?" He smirked at all the skin she was showing, like her tan legs. "Oh, and my sister would always let me do her hair… Have you ever seen Christina Aguilera's hair? I made my sister look like her twin… I might be a hair designer someday…"

Hermione's eyes nearly popped, and she turned around and stared at him as if he was a God. "I _always _wanted hair like her's… Though I don't want a frizzy platinum 'fro…" 

Draco smirked lightly at her, and the rest of their time was spent with him corn-rolling her hair and stopping to ask what Hermione thought of it. 

+++

"Holy fuckin' shit!" Someone shouted after Hermione, and Draco rolled his eyes, while Hermione blushed crimson. 

"Maybe I should pull my hood up?" Hermione asked Draco, and he nodded.

"It won't make the staring go away, though. Your legs would still show." He watched her pull the hood of her jacket up, and he had to admit, she actually looked _better_. Draco rolled his eyes at his thoughts.

"So? I'm attached to the hottest 10th grader in RHMS… Who cares if they show?" She stopped at her locker, and Draco had to stop with her and waited impatiently; his stuff for class was already in his arms.

"Somebody's gonna fuckin' think we spent the night together… I saw some people watch us when we got out of the car…" Draco bent down and whispered into her ear and she shrugged.

"So what? We _did_ spend the night together!" She whispered back and added in a louder voice, "But we didn't _do _anything, so I think they would understand that."

"No, I mean they could think we _did _do shit together." He took her books away from her and carried hers with his own to class.

+++

__

Shitty, shitting, shit, fucking bitch wanting me to do that problem with Pothead… Draco thought as he watched Hermione staring into space. 

__

They got into a bit of shit back there… Hermione thought a little distractedly.

**FlAsHBack**

__

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." Mrs. Church called, and Draco's eyes snapped from Hermione to Potter. He grit his teeth and bit his tongue, restraining himself from shouting: "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU BITCH!" Harry didn't look happy at all, and he glared at Draco.

Draco stood and walked over to Potter's desk, a nasty look on his face, more tense than a dead body. 

"What have you done to Hermione, Malfoy?" Potter spat, and Draco just scooted his desk farther from his.

"Sod off, I don't do anything to her; she wanted it herself. You can **ask **her." His knuckles nearly turned white from how hard he was gripping his pencil and he slowly started to write down the answer to the first question.

30 minutes later

They had to write poetry that was the exact opposite of their personality, and Draco was trying hard to do it, and was failing terribly. 

"Shit." Draco muttered, and he caught Hermione's eye on him.

Harry sneered at him when he messed up his poetry. He had written this:

You asked me if I hated life,

But I know you already knew.

It's ridiculously dark, and you said,

"Me too…"

__

+++

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" He muttered, and he knew he was in deep shit, and Hermione glanced over sympathetically at him. _I don't need sympathy… _He thought stubbornly, but didn't utter it. 

"I'm not forgiving you for getting Harry suspended. Plus, you'll have to face him at home." She shook her head at him, and he just scowled at her.

+++

__

I don't have any clue what the plot is… I'm just writing for the fun of it… So, you better like it. I'm not dying yet, and that's because of you guys… How about twenty reviews? I haven't been online since forever and I can't see any of your reviews because Fanfiction.net fucking hates me… I hope you can forgive me for that… Say whatever you want about the story, because I'm over it. Nothing could get worse than what happened to me yesterday.


	6. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"Whomever decided to give humans the skill to predict should be sentenced to death," Draco muttered and Hermione laughed.

"Draco, you might be wrong," she said between giggles and he slapped her arm roughly.

"Hermione, this is serious!"

Hermione nodded, her eyes focused on the road. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco cross his arms over his chest and sulk. She smiled slightly, thinking about the many ways she could reassure him.

"I know you're serious, you're _always _dead serious… However, we can't just smudge away the bare facts: things like this just don't happen. It's like we're in a horror movie, which someone keeps on pausing, thus leaving us in the dark."

She lectured him on bits of logic, but he didn't mind. He just liked the sound of her voice, the way it somehow always soothed him.

"Yeah, horror movie," he muttered.

Hermione gave him a reprimanding glance as she ripped her keys from the car.

"Come on, you have some apologising to do," she told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the car.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Harry, Ron! Draco has some things to tell you!"

Draco blanched and covered Hermione's mouth, a comical expression on his face as he glanced around him.

Too late, Potter emerged, with a silver baseball bat clutched in his left hand.

"Oh? Now you want to say shit? Malfoy, I'm going to kill you!" he shouted and Hermione stepped between the two boys, her lips pursed into a scolding scowl at Harry.

"Harry, he merely wants to apologise," she said icily, and Harry sighed exasperatedly, setting down the bat.

"Fine, Malfoy, spit it out," he muttered, obviously wanting to bruise Draco.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it's partially my fault that you were suspended, so my apologises…"

Hermione clapped her hands, gazing at Harry expectantly.

Harry gave a small groan and nodded in reply. "Apology accepted," he grumbled.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Looking back at me, I can now see that I never got it right_," Hermione sang as Draco sorted through his clothes.

"_What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold_…"

"Crossfade?" Draco guessed, and Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, right!" she answered, and Draco chuckled softly.

"Wow, you're sure happy today," he said and Hermione sat on her dresser, smiling at him.

"I'm happy because you learned how to apologise, and that you're still here, and not in the ground," she said, and he smiled back at her.

"See if you can remember this song," he said, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?"

"_When you're taught through feelings… Destiny flying high above, all I know is that you can realise it_--? Who is that?"

Draco gazed at the girl curiously, and saw her eyes light up again with realisation.

"Lacuna Coil's _Swamped_!" she said, and Draco smiled a genuine smile at her.

"_It's just a melody that bleeds in me, hard to believe that I've let it go_," they sang in pure harmony and chortled at the end.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco was 'sick.'

Hermione gave him a devious glance, deciding she had to wake him up.

Draco tossed feverishly, and Hermione stopped at the bed, leaning forward to gaze at his face, trying to see if he was acting or not. She reached out her hand and pressed the palm on his forehead, and pulled back, startled that Draco actually **did **have a fever.

"Oh God," she muttered.

Draco opened his sapphire orbs, and Hermione could see the pain clearly in them.

"Do you need some water? I think I can stay out of school to take care of you," she said softly, and Draco nodded, smiling slightly at her.

Hermione hurried down the stairs to the kitchen to grab some washcloths and a glass of water, wetting the cloths and ringing them out to they wouldn't drip on the carpet. She walked up the stairs slow enough to not spill the water, and she was still in her pyjamas, the huge black ones with a bunny's face on them, the bunny bright pink and bearing fangs.

"Hermione…"

She set down the cloths on the foot of the bed and pushed the glass to Draco's mouth, forcing him to drink the water down.

Draco finally swallowed some of the water, and Hermione set down the glass on her nightstand next to her alarm clock and pressed the back of her hand to Draco's cheek, and she still felt the heat, but he was becoming cooler.

"Do you feel a bit better?" she asked him, and he grabbed her hand that was still pressed against his cheek and interlaced his fingers with her own. Hermione bit her bottom lip, feeling her cheeks heat.

"I feel a bit hot," he choked out, and Hermione reached for the washcloths with her free hand and brushed back his bangs to place them on his forehead.

"You'll be all right, it's just a summer thing. Many people get fevers," she said, and Draco brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers. Hermione closed her eyes and placed her head on something firm-- _his chest_-- she realised, and Draco released a long groan. Hermione opened her eyes to gaze up at him, her chocolate curls tousled and messy.

Draco's icy sapphire eyes were gazing into her honey-brown ones, and he smiled at her, releasing her fingers. Hermione had to prevent herself from groaning in disappointment to her surprise, and Draco leaned forward, and Hermione pushed the washcloth back to his forehead when it landed on Draco's lap.

Draco smiled drowsily at her and murmured, "Are you an angel? I don't see your wings, where are they, you bushy-haired beauty?"

Hermione inhaled softly, Draco's left hand cupped her chin and pulled her face up to his, claiming her lips with no kindness at all, and Hermione gasped, surprised at his intensity.

He has a fever, he isn't thinking straight, she told herself, but she didn't pull away, because part of her _enjoyed _his roughness.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Oh well, guess she's late," Ginny said to Lavender, and Paravati scowled.

"She's probably with Malfoy," Lavender said with a shrug and Ginny almost had stars in her eyes.

"Oh, don't they look so _good _together?" she asked dreamily, and Paravati waved a petite hand over her face.

"Ginny, we better be going," she said, and Ginny blinked, forcibly kicked out of her dreamland.

"Ok, I just hope she's having a good time," she said quietly and followed her friends inside to class.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Draco, stop," her words were muffled against his lips, and he abruptly pulled away from her, the hurt shining in his eyes.

"You aren't an angel, are you? You're a bloody fallen angel…" he muttered, running a pale hand through her chocolate tresses.

"Fallen angel?" she asked softly, her voice squeaking.

"Yeah. You were once one of the Light ones, but now you've fallen," he said softly, his sapphire eyes glazed over.

"Draco, are you all right?" she asked him, reaching out her right hand to feel his cheek.

"Fallen… No, I can still see a glimmer in your eyes," he muttered, more to himself than her, and Hermione furrowed her brows in worry.

"A glimmer? Draco, you need to rest your head a bit," she said, and he crept forward, gazing into her chocolate eyes, his face blank.

"Glimmering hope," he murmured, and Hermione felt her heart pound as he leaned forward. He brushed his lips against her forehead and she blushed a deep red as he kissed her skin down to her mouth, claiming her lips even harsher than before.

Hermione was lost in his sapphire eyes, and she leaned forward, kissing him back gently, pressing her forehead to his, and she closed her eyes slowly.

Draco finally pulled back from her, gasping for air. Hermione placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him, feeling safe in his arms.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

TEN YEARS LATER

"Mum! Take a step to your left!"

Hermione laughed and sidestepped just in time to avoid a chandelier falling on her head.

"Emma, stop abusing your skills," Draco said from behind a book, and Hermione smiled, shaking her head.

"Dad, it's fun!" she giggled, her platinum curls moving with her.

Draco rolled his eyes, Hermione sat down beside him on the couch, smiling at him, while their daughter was having fun breaking things.

"I like your plot idea, but there's just one thing missing," Draco murmured to her, and she saw his mischievous grin.

"What's missing then, Draco?" she mirrored his grin, and he closed the book with a flourish and pinned her hands over her head with such speed that she barely had time to gasp when he claimed her lips.

"The blond hero," he murmured, pulling his face from hers, kissing her forehead softly.

The end?

* * *

Hi, you guys… I know, it's short, but I needed to finish this story.

I originally planned this to be a long fic, but I had no other ideas… Please don't kill me! I'll continue LAO when my beta tells me I can! I swear!


End file.
